In order to avoid the potential fire and explosion hazard in fuel tanks (e.g., aircraft fuel tanks, ships carrying flammable fluids as cargo, and the like), it is necessary to reduce the concentration of reactive components (e.g., oxygen and/or fuel vapors) in the gas phase that is in contact with liquid fuel. Many different approaches have been taken in efforts to address this problem. One such approach, for example, involves taking the bleed air from an aircraft engine, passing it through a membrane based gas separator to remove a sufficient amount of the oxygen so as to reduce the oxygen concentration below 10%. This reduced oxygen content gas is then used as an inert gas blanket in the fuel tank.
Another method employed in the art involves use of a pressure swing adsorption system to separate the oxygen from air to generate oxygen depleted inert gas.
These, as well as other systems described in the prior art require elaborate setup and add significantly to the cost of operation based on the provision of an on board inert gas generator system (OBIGGS). Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for removing reactive components (e.g., oxygen and/or fuel vapors), or reducing the levels thereof, from the vapor phase of fuel storage vessels.